


"tell me a secret"

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt on tumblr: "tell me a secret"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"tell me a secret"

Dean is lying on the couch with Castiel on top of him, sharing lazy kisses. “Cas, tell me a secret,” Dean whispers between kisses. 

“Mmmmm, what kind of secret?” Cas has literally seen...everything known to man; surely he has some awesome secrets, right?

Dean kisses him nice and slow as he thinks. “Hmmm, how about you tell me the secret you think I’d like most?”

Cas laughs, “Wow, nice cop out, Dean.” Dean just shrugs and kisses Cas’ nose.

“Alright, I’ve got one,” Cas lowers his voice to a whisper, “Are you sure you’re ready to hear this?” Dean nods enthusiastically. 

“I know the best apple pie recipe known to man.”

Dean scoffs, “No way. I already know anyway, it’s Betty’s in Louisville.” His mind wanders back to that little diner they chanced to stop in while on a hunt, “That place was so good, Cas, do you remember?”

Cas reluctantly gets up off the couch; he’s got a point to prove, “Just you wait, this pie will blow your mind!” He jogs off to the kitchen and Dean can hear pots and pans being banged about as Cas begins baking. Dean didn’t mind, even if he ended up being wrong about Betty’s - either way, he’s getting free pie.

An hour and a half later, the smell is overwhelming and Dean finally saunters into the kitchen. He laughs at the sight of Cas in his bee apron he found at a yardsale a few weekends ago.

Dean walked up, wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, and worked his hands into the apron pockets, “Mmmm, smells heavenly,” he says as he kisses Cas’ neck.

“Wow, I even get a pun? What else am I getting today, Dean?” Cas places a slice of pie on a small plate and walks over to set it on the dining table.

Dean smirks, “Depends on how good this pie is, babe,” he sits down across from Cas and picks up his fork to get a bite. His taste buds seem to ignite as the flavors swirl in his mouth. Cinnamon, fresh apples, vanilla, and ...is that...honey?

“Ohmyghof.” Dean mumbles out before he can even swallow, “Okay, okay, you win. This is the best apple pie I’ve ever had!” He devours two more bites.

Cas smiles triumphantly, “Would you like to see the recipe I followed?” As Dean nodded, he retrieved the recipe card from the counter and handed it over. In curly, purple letters across the top, it read:

_“Mary’s ‘Best Ever’ Apple Pie”_


End file.
